Christmas Bonding
by lozzie15
Summary: Sonny,Chad,The randoms and the cast of Mackenzie falls go on a christmas 'Bonding trip' But disaster strikes. Full summery inside: CHANNY READ AND REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

Xmas Bonding.

Hey! :) Ive decided to write a christmas special of sonny with a chance! Ive already written a halloween one (Trapped with a murderer) and that was kinda sucesessfull so ive decided to write a fanfic leading all the way to christmas eve! :) Please enjoy heres the summery:

This story is dedicated to Ginny and Becca :)

Summery:

Sonny,Chad the randoms and the cast of Mackenzie falls are forced to go on a shopping trip to buy xmas presents for Mr Condor and his daughter Dakota on Christmas Eve. However on the way back from the trip the bus driver suffers a Heart attack. Chad decides to take the wheel and leads the coach off course far into the woods. Will Chad and Sonny stop their casts squabbling and get them to work together to get back home for christmas?

Note :Chad and Sonny are dating :D CHANNY

Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

''You smell of Granola bars'' Chad murmerd. I grinned and kissed him back. Suddenly the door to my dressing room burst open. Tawni ran in with Zora. ''What?'' I questioned. Chad folded his arms. ''Hey frenemy's'' He said. Zora waved and mutterd a ''Hi'' Tawni frowned. ''Hi Chad'' She said. I frowned. ''Well?'' I said. Zora looked at me. ''Well first off...Your late for rehersals...second Mr Condor wants to see us in his office at two'' Chad frowned. ''Us?'' He said. Tawni slapped him. ''Us...As in our casts you idiot!' She shouted. I sighed. Chad and my cast had been getting on quite well. They considerd eachother ''Frenemy's'' But the Mackenzie falls cast dident like this. Chad has to put up with his cast ignoring him because he's going out with me and speaking to the randoms. God they need to grow up.

I sighed. ''Right okay..Ill be at rehersals in five'' I said. Zora and Tawni nodded and walked out of the door. ''Merry christmas!'' Tawni shouted. I sighed. It was the 23rd of december. Not exactly Chrismas. But near. Chad leaned in for another kiss. ''Ive got you a christmas present'' He murmerd. I smiled. ''Oh yeah...What is it?'' I said grinning. I secretly hoped it wasent anotehr Justin Bieber CD. Chad had bought me it for a joke last christmas. I had hidden it under all my other Cd's never to be heard or seen again. Chad grabbed my waist. ''Love you'' He murmerd.

I sighed happily.

''Love you too'' I said.

Twenty Minuets later...

Sonny's POV

''Damn!'' I shouted. I ran down the halls of Condor studio's. After rehersals i had gone to see Chad. We had talked and kissed a bit. Then he realised the time. It was nearly two. He had gone to retrieve a script from his director. leaving me to run full speed down the halls to the ''Meeting'' Mr Condor had called for. And i was late for the meeting! I reached Mr Condors office and fixed my hair in a nearby mirror. Then i held my breath and yanked the door open.

When i walked in everyone turned to stare at me. I could feel my face going red. My cast were sat there slouched on chairs. They looked annoyed for some reason. They were shooting me ''Oh good your here!'' Looks. I ignored them and sat down on the nearest chair. Which was next to Chasity. She shuffled away from me pulling a face. I looked up to see Mr Condor glaring at me. ''Sorry im late sir'' I mumbled. He sighed and carried on talking.

''Now as i was saying...Sit up!..Stop slouching on your chairs!'' He yelled.

Everyone jumped and sat bolt upright. For the next ten minuets or so Mr Condor went on and on about our casts hating eachother which was affecting our shows. I noticed Zora and Wesley exchanging glances. Aww! So sweet. I smiled to myself. Tawni swang backwards on her chair whispering softly in my ear ''Dont you even think about Sonnying it up'' She murmerd. She went back to sitting upright litsening to Mr Condor babbling. Chad came in at that moment mumbling an apology and sitting with his cast.

''And thats brings me to a christmas bonding trip...tommorow'' Mr Condor said.

Everyone including me jumped and echanged glances.

Christmas Bonding trip? Did Mr Condor just say Christmas bonding trip?

''On a coach'' He continued.

I moaned. I hate coaches!

''For four hours''

Well thats just the topping on the Christmas cake.

So random! + Mackenzie falls + ''Bonding trip'' + coach for four hours = DISASTER

And even worse? On christmas Eve.

Please review :)

Lauren xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

24th Decemberr

Me,Chad,My cast and the Mackenzie falls cast were stood outside the studuo's waiting for the coach. Tawni was admiring her ''Christmas Look'' In the mirror. I sighed deeply. Then it began to snow. Everyone cheered including me. I love snow! Then the coach came. Everyone climbed on. I walked to the back of the coash and sat by myself. Chad followed me. ''Hey M'lady'' He said sweetlly. I smiled. ''Hey Chad'' It was still snowing. Heavy now. Chad got his Ipod out and started litsening to his new song ''Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad'' He played it over and over again. The bus started up. ''Merry Christmas!'' My cast shouted out of the window whooping and squealing. The Mackenzie falls cast watched in disgust. ''Sit down!'' Portlyb yelled. ''Make us!'' Zora yelled back. She was sat next to Tawni. I noticd the driver was popping a few pills into his mouth. Already? Its only twenty minuets into the trip. I leant by head against the window.

It was still snowing. Chad was too mesmarized with his new song. He was humming the tune with his eyes closed. Suddenly my cast burst into song:

Jingled bells

Mackenzie falls smells

Chaddy layed an egg!

Oh how fun it is to ride with Dra-a-a-ma snobs!

Hey!

This carried on throughout the journey despite being told to shut up by the bus driver my cast continued to sing purposly put of tune christmas songs with lyrics replaced with ''Drama snobs'' or ''Chaddy'' I groaned. ''Hey lets sing another one!'' Tawni glggled.

The Mackenzie falls cast held their breath.

Chaddy the Drama snob

Had some very shiny hair

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it was redddd (Grady) I raised my eyebrows at Grady.

All of the other drama snobs

always laugh and call him names

They never let poor Chaddy

Join in Drama snobby games

Then one rainy monday morn

Sonny came to stay

Chaddy with your hair so bright

Will you kiss me to-ni-ight

Then all the other randoms

Shouted out and laughed with glee

Chaddy the drama snob

Or might we call you Ch-a-nny!

I jumped up. I was laughing so hard at the randoms version of ''Rudolf the red nose reindeeer'' I made my way to the front of the bus still giggling. Chad frowned and stayed in his seat ''My hair isent that shiny'' He mutterd. Tawni and Zora were in a kaughing fit. I smiled at them. ''May i join you?'' I said still laughing. Zora giggled ''Sure Munroe pull up a chair..Your just in time for Oh i wish it could win the tween choice awards!

Two hours later (Nearing the destination)

Sonny's POV

Me and my cast were in fits of giggles. The Mackenzie falls cast were covering their ears yelling. Chad was sat next to me and my cast. We were all in fits of laughter. Then Chad stood up.

''This is for you Sonny'' He said smiling.

''Ooooooooooooo!'' My cast chorused.

Chad hopped onto a a empty coach seat holding his imaginary mic.

I dont want a lot for Chrsitmas

Theres just one thing i need

I dont care about my show

Or the randoms slapping me

I dont want a lot for christmas

Theres just one thing i need

I dont care about Mr Condor

Fi-i-r-ring me

I dont want to be Mackenzie

acting dramaticly.

Mackenzie falls dont make me happy

teasing me on saturdays

Then he started to dance crazily. He jumped of the seat and grabbed me. I giggled manicly.

I just want you for my own

More then you have ever known

Make my wish come trueeeee

Oh Sonny all i want for christmas is you

Then the randoms got up and started to sing too along with Chad.

I wont ask for much this christmas

I dont even wish for a tween award

Im just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe. At that point he pruduced some mistleto from behind his back

I wont prank Nico and Grady

Or sing Chaddy chad Chad

I wont even brush my hair

Lose my fame for a while

Cos i just want you tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can i do

Sonny all i want for christmas is you

Oooh Sonny

All the randoms are smiling

even my cast force a grin

And everyone is singing.

I hear those church bells ringing

Santa wont you bring the one i only need.

Wont you please bring my Sonny to me.

I slapped him playfully.

''Ive got a damn headache!'' The busdriver yelled.

Oh i dont want a lot for christmas

This is all im asking for

I just want to see my Sonny

Standing their with her big brown eyes

Oh i justs want you for my own

More then you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Sonny all i want for christmas is youuuuuuuuu

Ohhh Sonny...''

He fineshed bowing. Everone excluding the Mackenzie falls cast started clapping and whooping. I hugged Chad. The song he sung to me might not of made sense but i loved it.

Maybe this trip isent so bad.

''Hey kids!...Got a small problem!' The bus driver yelled weakly.

Great.

REview! :)

Lauren xxxx ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

We all looked ay eachother concerned. ''Why?..Whats wrong?'' Chasity yelled. She looked annoyed. Like she was going to strangle someone at any moment. ''I...I...dont feel so...ARGGG!'' The busdriver screamed and the bus lurched forwards. Everyone screamed in panic. ''Are you okay?'' Chad shouted. No answer. Suddenly the bus began rolling. Rolling down a steep hill. Everyone was screaming and clinging on to the coach seats. ''Chad!..What do we do?'' I screamed. Chad dident answer. ''Cha...Chad!'' I yelled. Then i saw Chad slowly making his way down the aisle. The bus was still rolling down the hill at a horrendous epeed. ''We're gonna die!'' Screamed Tawni and Zora. The Mackenzie falls cast still managed to turn to them and sneer.

''This is your fault! Screamed Skyler. ''If you were'nt singing ridiculous christmas songs we wouldent be tumbling to our deaths!'' Yelled Chasity. Suddenly Chad yelled ''Dont worry guys!..Its all under control'' I turned to see Chad in the drivers seat. I began to feel queasy. ''Chad...Since when did you drive?'' Zora yelled. Chad tried to look calm. ''I...er...passed...my...'' Suddenly i felt the bus cave under my feet. It was going round and round. My vision began to blur. The bus was still spinning. Everyone was screaming. Suddenly an almightly pain slashed through my body and i blacked out.

Review :) And remember this is a xmas story mixed with horror,Adventure,Romance and bonding :)

Sorry lol its too short :( Its just that Britain is praticly buried in snow and i have a snow day lol so i gonna enjot the snow while it lasts!

Any more brits getting affected? Or americans?

Lauren xxxx :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As i said in previous chapter Snow day :D so ive got a cup of hot chocolate and a big chocolatty gooey piece of cake :D Enjoy ...

This fic takes place through the whole night btw :0

Marshals POV

5:20pm Christmas Eve

I sat in my office with my ladyfriend Maria. She had given me two square christmas gifts. I was pretty sure one of them was the new iphone 3GS. As i had hinted hundreds of times when a advertisement came on television for it. Maria smiled. ''Merry christmas Marshal!'' She said in her sing song voice. I grinned and began to unwrap the gift she had handed to me. I tore of green seasonal wrapping paper and recoverd the gift. I frowned. It wasent an iPhone. It was a ''How to plant'' Book. I tried to look happy. ''Thanks...Maria!..It was just what..i erm wanted!'' I said gritting my teeth. Maria smiled. ''Aww!..Its okay'' She said. The kids should be getting back from their bonding trip any minuete now.

I wonder how they are...

I hope the're not in any trouble...

Normal POV Chistmas Eve 5:30pm

Beyond civilisation. Deep in the endless dark woods. Young actors lay unconcious and injured. Trapped underneath the debris of a bus. The cast of So random! and Mackenzie falls.

Sonny's POV

Ow. My head. Its hurting so much. I cant see. All i can see is darkness. I try to open my eyes. Im sucsessfull. Ish. My whole body aches. I can feel concrete and plastic. I open my mouth to scream. Theres rocks. On me. Im trapped.

''Chad!'' I croaked.

Chad's POV

Well this is not comfortable at all. My body is in excrusiating pain. I can feel rocks. And concrete. I move my arms brushing debris of me. Im lieing on something. Soft. I cant move. Im in too much pain.

What the hell have i done?

Tawni's POv

''Ow!'' I moaned. I slowly open my eyes. It hurts so much. My whole body aches. I feel clostrophobic. Im trapped under something. Like...Rocks?

Nico's POV

My whole body is aching.

''Owww'' I moaned.

''Grady's POV

Im hurt pretty badly. Urgg..Why did i let Chad take conrtol of the bus? My head hurts..I cant move...

Im hungry...

Zora's POV

Im trapped. I can feel something soft underneath me. My whole body is aching with pain. I cant scream because my face is coverd with rocks and pebbles. Great...Now ill never see Wesley again...

Wesley's POV

Ow...My head... Im trapped. Im hungry. And if i die how am i going to tell zora my feelings for her?

Wonderfull...

Skylers POV

Im going to kill Chad...ow...i cant move my arms...

Chasity's POV

Great! Im proberly dead..Im trapped under something and i hurt all over...

Worst christmas ever!

Fergusons POV

Ow...Dont think about body..Hurts too much...Need to get out...Too clostrophobic!

Portlyns POV

My head is killing me. Im trapped.

Now how am i supposed to appear on the front cover of Tween Weekly

This is all the randoms fault!

Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny's POV

I opened my eyes in agony. There was something on top of me. Crushing me. Something wooden. Suddenly something landed on my exposed bruised cheek. It was freezing cold and kind of soothed the pain. Snow. It was snowing. I sat up. My body was still in excruciating pain. I looked around. All i could see was trees. Trees and snow. Which had already blanketed the floor. I stood up shaking and stumbling. I had been laying in the the debris of the coach. Or what was left of it. I turned and stared. The ground had been litterd with coach seats and bits of wood and plastic. I looked down and whimperd. Bodies also litterd the floor. Bodies of my castmates,My boyfriend and his cast. Alive or dead.

My stomach churned. The snow got heavier. Then i spotted brown hair half exposed in the wreak of the coah. I grabbed and chucked away bits of debris revealing the brown hair to be Chad. My boyfriend. Who had nearly killed us. His face was scratched and bloody. But apart from that he looked okay. His face was coverd in a thin layer of snow. His cheeks were pale and lifeless. Tears sprung to my eyes. ''Chad?'' I moaned. I brushed snow of his face and shook him. ''Chad!...Wake up!'' I screamed. He dident wake, My castmates were buried under the coah debris. I felt sick. What if i was alone?

''Chad!'' I screamed again. ''Please wake up!'' I cried. He stirred. My heart started pounding. ''Chad?'' I murmerd. He moaned in pain and rolled over. Then his eyes shot open. His sea blue eyes looked at me in confusion. ''Chad...I cant belive you..did this..Its christmas!'' I said inbetween tears. He looked confused. ''I...im sorry mommy...Im sorry i ate some of the christmas pudding'' Chad said. He sounded like a child. He was talking like one too. ''Chad!..Its me Sonny!'' I yelled. His eyes glazed over. Then he looked even more confused. ''S..sonny...ow..i hurt all over'' He mumbled sitting up.

I frowned. ''Yeah..You proberly hurt all over because you drove our coach deep into the woods and nearly killed us!'' I said. Then i saw tears spring to his eyes. Woah. I had never seen Chad cry. ''Im sorry!'' He said in between sobs. He hugged me. ''S..Sonny What are we gonna do?...We are stuck in the woods...on..Christmas eve and its..f..frezzing!'' He shouted.

Then he suddenly looked worried. ''The others...Are they okay?' He said.

We're okay all right!'' Some one yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Bonding

Chapter 6

Sonny's POV

Oh crap. Chad was in for it now. Infront if us were our casts looking bruised,Broken but mostly livid. ''How could you do this to us...On Christmas Eve!'' Tawni shouted at Chad. Chad frowned. ''Im..Sorry...I wasent thinking'' He said. His face had gone pale. Zora stepped forward. Wesley was beside her. Her face was scrached and bloody and her clothes were torn but apart from that she looked okay. ''We are lost in the woods...godknows where and your saying sorry!'' She yelled. ''Chill Zora'' Wesley said frowning. Zora turned to Wesley. ''.A ...CHILL!'' She yelled.

''Everyone..Just keep calm!'' Nico shouted. Chasity laughed harshly. ''Yeah..Lets keep calm when we are stuck in the woods on christmas eve!'' She moaned. I turned to Chad. He looked like he was going to start crying again. ''Sonny...Ill sort it out i promise...I will get you back home for christmas'' he turned to everyone else. ''And you..I will get you all home for christmas''' He said. I smiled. ''Right..So..Where do we go?'' I said. Zora and Tawni shiverd. ''Its snowing!'' Wesley shouted. Chad grinned. ''I have an idea'' He said.

Chad's POV

''No...Way'' Sonny murmerd. The others loked scared. We were standing on top of a huge hill. I had found some wood and tamperd with them. With a little help form Nico,Grady and Skyler we had sledges. ''You want us to sledge down this huge hill in a blizzard!'' Tawni shouted. I turned to her. ''Yeah..Pretty much'' I said. She frowned.

'Right..Well okay bagsy on the sledge with Sonny!'' She shouted.

Sonny's POV

Oh my god. I never pictured myself SLEDGING With Chad,My cast and the Mack falls cast. But here i am. At night on Chritsmas eve attempting to get home by sledging down a hill leading hopefully out of the woods. I sat behind Chad holding on to him for dear life. Tawni and Zora were on our sledge too. The ''Sledges'' Were pretty big. ''Everyone ready!'' Chad shouted. His voice sounded faded in the strong wind and snow. The snow was getting heavier. Good thing i brought my hoodie. I dont know what i would do without it. 'Ready!'' Everyone yelled. I braced myself.

''Here we go!'' Zora shouted.

Suddenly we took of down the hill. The blizzard made my body numb. Adrenaline flooded through my body. ''Whoooooooooooo!'' Chad yelled. He and the others were whooping and yelling in excitement. I whooped too. This was kinda fun. ''This is sooo fun!'' Tawni shrieked in utter excitement.

Suddenly i saw something. Something lieing in the snow. It was silver. I streched my hand out and tried ro grab the silver thing. ''Chad..Wait!..Whats that!'' I shouted. Then i laughed. Like they would hear me. Snow flew into my face. My voice was drowned by the others whooping.

Then i let go of Chad. Oh no! I was gonna...

''Sonny!'' Chad and the others screamed.

Fall.

I kept falling...

I kept falling...

Falling...

Then i hit the snow. My eyes blurred and i froze. I couldent speak i was so cold. I was falling down the hill. I was in pain. Then my mind blurred and went black.

Hey sorry this chapters late!

Please review!

Lauren xxxxxxx


End file.
